Believing
by Heeroluva
Summary: Brian and Dom have a discussion about the state of things. This follows Fast and Furious. Brian/Dom


Title: Believing  
Author: lj user=heeroluva  
Fandom: The Fast and the Furious  
Pairing: Brian/Dom, talk of Dom/Letty and Brian/Mia  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: omg none  
Words: 1071  
Spoilers: Fast and Furious  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them.  
Summary: Brian and Dom have a discussion about the state of things.  
Notes: I just saw the movie and couldn't NOT write anything even though I have seven other fics in the works (two TFATF), and this is the result. Didn't come out exactly like I wanted, but oh well. This is not beta'ed and all mistakes are mine.

At first Brian couldn't even believe he was considering doing it and then he couldn't believe that he got up the nerve to tell Mia and also couldn't believe that she was all for it, encouraging him to do what she'd always chided her own brother for doing. But this was different, they weren't doing it for the money or they thrill, they were doing it for _him. _There would be no going back for him; he'd been given one too many free passes and his get out of jail free card was long gone.

There hadn't been a day that went by in the past five years that Dom hadn't crossed his mind at least a dozen times, wondering if he was still alive, still at it, if he hated him, or if he even thought about him at all. Having Letty show up at his place was the last thing he'd ever expected. He tried to talk her out of her crazy plan, but she was adamant about it, and he knew from experience that when Letty put her foot down and decided on something that there was no changing her mind or getting her to shop. And the FBI was more than willing for her to take the risk, almost too willing. Brian should have known from that fact alone that they knew more than they were saying.

And when he found out that she was murdered his heart broke for Dom and he prayed – something that he hadn't done in a long time – that he would stay away. But he knew Dom and knew there was no way that Dom wouldn't show up, that he would just let it slide. He'd have done the same thing for his sister. He'd like to imagine that Dom would do the same thing for him but he knew that was a fool's dream.

The adrenaline rush that washed over him as the prison transport bus came into view was like nothing he'd ever experienced and before he even realized it they were speeding down the empty road with Dom sitting next to him stripping out of his attention catching, orange jump suit. They sat in silence for a long time before Dom finally broke it asking, "Why?"

Brian wasn't sure how to answer really, but tried his best. "Mia once said you were like gravity and she was right. From the moment I first met you I was drawn in even knowing what'd you'd done in the past, knowing the risks and what you could do to me and even after finding out that it was really you doing the hijacking and knowing that there would be no happy endings there was no way that I could have left or let them take you. But I respected you, you had a code. You took care of your friends, treated them like family, would kill and die for them. The idea alone blew my mind. I never had that and I wanted it so bad and then you gave it to me. And I might not have understood it at the time, but it went both ways. You became my family too and I'd die for you, give up everything for you. Mia said that there were two types of men: good men pretending to be bad, and bad men pretending to be good. And I came to realize that I'm no saint. I've done some shit in my life that I ain't proud of, but I've come to accept that. And I'm done lying to myself, done lying to others, done lying about myself."

Brian kept his eyes on the road, but he felt Dom's eyes boring into him and was almost suffocated by his mere presence. "You've grown."

Brian glanced over at Dom in shock not having expected that response and was greeted by a small smile.

"Why'd you let Mia go?"

Now that was a question he'd expected to hear but was no more prepared to answer. "This type of life ain't for her. She doesn't need to be running and looking over her shoulder all the time. She needs someone safe that she can settle down with and have a bunch of kids with, someone that won't hurt her."

"And?" Dom pressed.

Brian's breath caught, not knowing how Dom knew. "That's all."

Dom's hand settled over his own on the stick shift giving in a slight squeeze. "You still need to work on that lying."

Brian sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning."

Brian felt himself go pale then flush bright red as thoughts of humiliation ran through him, already imaging Dom's mocking voice sprouting insults and the beating that would most likely accompany them. "So where does this leave us?"

"Where do you want it to leave us?"

"Dom please," Brian begged.

"Damnit Bri, this isn't easy. What do you expect me to do? It's not like I have much experience with these sort of things. Can only take it one step at a time." Brian looks over at him in shock. "What? Did you think that I'd reject you, beat you, kill you?" At the flush that returned and Brian's inability to meet his eyes he knew he was correct. "God, Bri. I wouldn't—"

"But you did," Brian bit out. "How was I supposed to know? What was I supposed to think, that after betraying you, your family, after five years, after Letty" Dom flinched "that you would accept me with open arms? You proved how quick you are to judge after that phone call."

"Things are different now," Dom replied.

"Are they really?" Brian just couldn't believe it. The last thing he expected was for Dom to know much less seem to share the interest.

Dom sighed in frustration, "You know they are."

Brian sighed sadly, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Silence feel between them again as the landscape whizzed by. But Brian still had to ask, "So—"

"Stop thinking so much. We'll deal with things as they come."

Looking over at Dom, Brian couldn't help but smile. He pulled his hand out from under Dom's only to grab it in a tight squeeze which Dom returned. He knew things wouldn't be easy. Hell their probably be more roadblocks than the police put out on New Years, but the only thing they could do was try and go from there.


End file.
